


Tyger Tyger

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows she’s driving him crazy, and that’s exactly what he loves about her. - Written for the Ficathon 2013 on Paint It Red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tyger Tyger

A smirk tugs at her lips when she feels him writhing beneath her; she knows she’s driving him crazy, and that’s exactly what he loves about her.

His hands reach for her hips and she stops abruptly. He’s been the one who set the rules in the first place, she won’t let him go away with breaking them now.

“We’re doing this my way, or not doing it at all,” she warns in a low, dangerous voice. His panting resonates in the quiet of the room, and he gives a small nod before dropping his hands.

His fingers fist the sheets as she leans forward and bites his shoulder, hard. A stifled cry escapes from his throat, and she knows she has him at her mercy.

“Give me a reason why I should finish the job,” she whispers slyly into his ear.

“What about – your friend’s life?” he pants as he coaxes her into a passionate kiss.

She smiles against his lips and watches him come apart before her eyes.


End file.
